I DARE YOU!
by chibi Tenshi san
Summary: *COMPLETE!!!* "I DARE YOU to kiss one of the professors during the Leaving Feast tomorrow!" ...A dare - a catalyst to a budding romance... Pairing: Harry/Sirius R for one tiny sentence that hints on sex


WARNINGS: For poor, hapless innocents that have accidentally stumbled into my realm, BEWARE! This will be SLASH! Which means a _gay_ relationship! Two guys together in _that_ way! It is a 'Harry Potter/Sirius Black' pairing, in case you forgot to read the summary. People that don't approve, scram!

Smoochies ahead! Rating for one nondescript little sentence that hints on sex.

Flames will be used to roast marshmallows!

Disclaimer: See that pretty lady over there? It's all hers! Not mine! None of it is mine! *sobs*

Authors' Notes: For all of you that happen to be reading 'A Fallen Angel', I am _really_ sorry that I have not updated it! I will finish the fic! I swear I will! I just need to get rid of this _damn_ block!

Anyway, here's a little tidbit for you people, just to prove that I'm not dead yet. I _know_ it isn't enough, but, hopefully, this will satisfy you for a while…

On with the story…

I DARE YOU!

By chibi_tenshi

*****

Sirius' POV

We were having the End-of-Year Leaving Feast again. It is amazing how time flies without you even knowing. Already, a year has passed – a year since the Final Battle; a year since the defeat of Voldemort; a year since the miserable rodent Pettigrew had been captured; a year since I had regained my freedom…- and a year since I had accepted the position as the Defense Against Dark Arts professor in Hogwarts.

Looking around, I realized, again, how lucky I was…to be free, to be accepted, to be _loved_. I had no idea what I had done to deserve all this. After all, James and Lily died because I was stupid enough to trust that miserable _rat_ with their lives. And now, even though I am partly to blame for their death, even though I should be condemned to hell for failing them, I am surrounded by friends: people that _care_ about my general well-being – like the Weasleys, Remus, most of Hogwarts' professors…and _Harry_. I still thank the gods everyday for what I have…for blessing me such wonderful people to love and be loved in return…

_Merlin_, I _am_ a sentimental git sometimes aren't I? James would laugh and say that I am getting soft with my age. The bloody dementors in Azkaban must had been messing with my head…

Anyway, it is the end of the school term. Voldie had disintegrated into fine powder last year after Harry plunged that sword of Gryffindor's into its (for I highly doubt Voldemort was fully human at that point of time) heart and sent an Avada Kedavra curse through it (the sword). I still can't believe he managed it. I almost had a heart attack when I glanced up after pulverizing yet another Death Eater and saw him standing so near to that snake-faced bastard (who really is just an overgrown baby too used to getting what he wants).

Glancing at Harry now, sitting at the Gryffindor table chatting with his friends, I couldn't help but notice how much he had grown since I first saw him. He was in his Sixth Year now, one more year to go before he would gain his Wizarding License and become a fully-fledged wizard. (A/N Awww…my lil' baby is all grown up! *giggles*)

Standing at about five foot seven, he was one of the shortest sixth-year in Hogwarts. Yet, his height was complemented his lithe, wiry frame. And with his huge emerald green eyes framed by thick luscious eyelashes (I made him get contacts last summer. It was _such_ a shame to hide those eyes behind the ugly lenses) and the nest of black, silky looking hair that seems to stay perpetually in a mess, he manages to carry off the oh-so-innocent look very well. Still, I believe that he has quite a few muscles under those baggy clothing that he likes to wear, and he could emanate a raw power that people his age should not have. Yes, a strong, fiery fighter beneath that serene, innocent demeanor. 

A sudden burst of laughter pulled my attention back to the Gryffindor table. Harry's face was an interesting Weasley-red. Speaking of Weasleys, I could see Ron attempting to push Harry towards the Head Table while Harry was stubbornly clutching onto the tabletop and frantically trying to shake Ron off. The rest of the hall were as intrigued as I was at whatever was happening, which accounted to the sudden silence. The only sound that could be heard was the scuffling as a few more Gryffs went forward to lend a hand in manhandling Harry.

Just when I thought that things couldn't get more amusing, I saw Ron tilt his head towards Harry and whispered something into his ear. _That_ stopped Harry from struggling, and he started to approach the Head Table on his own, while nervously wringing his hands, his face still as red as a tomato.

He paused a little as he reached the steps, as if deliberating what to do next. Finally, having seemed to make up his mind, he shuffled towards me, climbed over the table, and dropped onto my lap. Then, after a briefly murmured 'sorry', he locked his lips with mine.

'Oh sweet _Merlin_!' was the only coherent thought in my mind as he began to kiss me. A tongue hesitantly probing at my lips prompted me to open them, and from then on, I was _lost_. The hot, sweet tongue left a blazing trail down my throat as we started a fight for dominance. I won, of course, and I devoured my price. The taste…it was like water on a parched throat, or the nice sugary syrup you use to drown your breakfast pancakes in. Just as I was savoring the moan I managed to coax out the boy's throat, a loud shout disrupted my hazy thoughts: "TIME!"

I had to bite back my groan of frustration when that delicious mouth moved away from me. (Come _on,_ 15 years of celibacy does that to a person) Then, when I finally regained a hold on my thought processes, I pushed back my chair and promptly dumped the boy down on the floor.

"Gods! What the _hell_ did you think you were doing?" I practically screamed into his face, ignoring the fact that we happened to be in the middle of the Great Hall and that there were hundreds of people watching my outburst.

"I'm sorry, Siri…there was that damn truth or dare game…and they dared me to…and…shit…I'm blabbering aren't I?" Harry stood up and starting toeing the floor as he tried his best at stuttering out an explanation, looking like a debauched angel with his lips swo… 'Bloody _hell_! This is _so_ not helping! He is my _godson_ for gods' sake! I am _not_ freaking attracted to him!'

Rubbing the bridge of my nose, I told him to go back to his seat, and that we would talk about it when we get home. So, he trudged back to his own table, looking like his best friend had just died. Having just about enough shock for a day, I excused myself from the table, and glancing back before leaving the Hall, I saw Harry's friends hooting and laughing at the spectacle while Harry just buried his face in his hands.

*****

Harry's POV

"Damn it Ron! Siri is going to _kill_ me when we get back!"

"Hey! It's you own fault that you chose to do that dare! You know perfectly well you could have just chosen to tell the truth!"

"But _you_ came up with that freaking dare! Couldn't you have made up something easier?"

"Right…and what fun would that be? Face it, that dare was ingenious! One of the best I've came up with yet. And it was bloody hilarious isn't it?" Ron asked, and got nods from fellow Gryffindors still trying to suppress their mirth.

Seeing that there was no way I was going to get any sympathy from my housemates, I just buried my head in my hands and groaned.

*****

Harry's POV

When we finally returned home (In case you were wondering, home is a nice, quaint two-storey cottage which is really bigger than it looks and has lots of flying space for quidditch in front. And it is situated in a small but self-sufficient all-wizarding village somewhere around the south of Scotland) after a most exhausting day of maintaining some semblance of order among the rowdy students too anxious to get home for the summer (And I just _had_ to be a prefect…), Sirius just plonked down on his favorite couch and sighed in contentment as the massaging mechanism came on. I fidgeted at the doorway, hoping that he has forgotten about all of this morning's happenings during the hustle and bustle at the station………and trying not to notice what an erotic sight he looked, almost purring like a contented kitten.

After a while, he opened one of his eyes and peeked over at me. Then, with an impatient snort, he beckoned me over to my own favorite perch where I sat straight-backed; posture tensed and muscles taut. Gods, why does every sound in this place seem to be magnified ten-fold?

Looking back at Sirius, I saw his lips curved up in a slight smile…and almost melted in my seat. "So, would you like to tell me what that thing you did this morning was all about?" he asked.

Damn, he remembered! Seeing no way out of this, I launched into a detailed explanation…

"The whole Gryffindor Tower was playing True-or-Dare yesterday evening, because we had finished all our packing and had nothing better to do. One of the Seventh Years came up with the rules…we were all given a question – which we were supposed to answer under a Truth spell – and a dare at the same time, so we can choose which one we wanted to do. And Ron kind of dared me to kiss one of the staff during the End-of-Year Leaving Feast, and they refused to let me quit, so…"

"Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Sinistra are sort of too old. Flitwick and Hagrid are…not really human. I have nothing against them really! I mean, they are nice and all, but I'm not really into _any_ sort of interspecies intercourse. Trelawney is a stupid wanker that gets off at people dying…sorry…and I don't know Professor Vector well enough to gauge how he would react. Kissing Professor Sprout would feel like kissing my mum or something…and I heard Madam Hooch has a new lover, and I would rather not piss him off. As for Mr. Filch…can you image how kissing that guy would be like?" I scrunched up my nose and shuddered.

"Then, there's Professor Snape. He is cute, I admit it, in that tall, dark and mysterious kind of way, but I don't want to spend my last year in Hogwarts serving detentions…"

I don't think he heard the last part of my sentence as he stood up and bellowed. "WHAT?! You honestly can't think that! It's _Snape_ we are talking about!" One would almost think he was jealous…_not_.

I looked at him speculatively and said, "Come on Siri, you know I'm right. I've seen you checking him out once or twice…"

"I did _not_!" he protested, almost petulantly. But as I caught his eye and engaged in a stare-down, he relented, "Fine. Whatever. So, that's why you kissed _me_? Because there is no other choice? I'm hurt Harry, I truly am," he teased, clutching his hand over his heart and made his lower lips tremble a little for more effect.

Shit! Does he even _know_ how delectable he looked like that? Judging from the amount of heat my face is emitting, I'll bet I am blushing like some obsessed schoolgirl. "Well, there's the fact that you happen to be the single sinfully handsome bachelor that won't kill me for…" I broke off. "You _won't_ kill me…would you?" Oh my _god_…please tell me I am not squeaking!

Apparently, he did not notice that, since he just smiled again and said, "Of course not. Who in the right mind would want to kill someone for a little joke? Except…maybe Snape, but that's besides the point. So, what question did they ask that you were so unwilling to answer?"

'Why, why, _why_ did he have to ask that question?' I think I gave him some incoherent answer.

"What?"

"TheyaskedmewhoIhadmyeyeon," I repeated. Not that it was much clearer this time 'round, but I think he figured it out, since he asked again, "How did they even know that you had your eye on someone?"

I don't think I have ever blushed so much in the past 15 years of my life! "They…kind of told me that I was…a little too…vocal…in my dreams…so…"

 "Ah…so…who have you been dreaming about?"

"Um…" What am I _supposed_ to tell him? How about: 'It's you Siri. I have been dreaming about you ever since Fifth Year, and I think I am falling in love for you'? Right. That would go through _so_ well. So well, that he will probably kick me out of his house and disown me.

"Oh come on…" he wheedled. "You can tell me. I am your godfather aren't I? And the poor victim of your games. Don't you think I deserve some sort of condolences for all my trouble?"

Was that jealousy in his voice? He sounded almost…envious…of my dream lover. Dare I hope? He did kiss me back this morning, didn't he? It felt like heaven…*sighs dreamily* So it means that he had enjoyed it…right? And Hermione claims that he had been checking me out all year…maybe…

So, I decided to throw caution to the wind (A/N Ah…the dauntless Gryffs that act before they think), and sauntered as sexily as I could towards where Sirius was, swaying my hips just a tiny bit. Oh…he looks so delicious…

I leaned over him and whispered, "I have been dreaming of you Siri." I licked his ear ever so slightly. He shivered. "Every single night…for two years now. I dreamt of what it you be like to kiss you, to be able to roam all over your body, exploring every crevice with my hands, my lips, and my tongue. I want to memorize the feel of my skin under my hands, to find out how you would taste in my mouth." Was it just me, or has his breathing quickened? "I want to feel you cock inside of me, pounding me through the mattress. I want to be the one to undo you…"

"Then, I want to be able to lie next to you, to watch you sleep, to cuddle up and listen to your steady breathing. I want to feel my body against yours, to feel your heart thumping next to mine…"

I moved to straddle around his lap and looked at him in the eye. "I love you, Siri. I love you so much that it hurts. It hurt, seeing you everyday, and being unable to touch you. You were so near…but yet, so far. I want you to love me back, to mark me as your own, to take away my virginity…I love you…"

*****

Sirius' POV

I just sat there, attempting to process what I had just heard. Harry said he had been dreaming about me…he had been dreaming about me _fucking_ him…and, great gods…he said he loved me! He looked at me straight in the eye and told me he loved me…_me_, the ex-convict, his godfather, the one partly responsible for his parents' death! How in the world could he have loved me? But, I could see it in his eyes. The hope, the fear of rejection, the _love_ there…

Then, I must have had hesitated too long, for he backed away, looking utterly dejected. I don't know where it came from, but I had this sudden urge to comfort him, to pull him into my embrace and whisper sweet nothings into his ear. So I did what my instinct told me to – I pulled him back into my arms and cradled him with his head under my chin…

"I love you too, Harry…"

*****

General POV

'He loved me back!' Harry tried to get his mind to wrap around that fact as he snuggled up closer to Sirius, breathing in his minty scent. Tilting his head up, he caught the soft, pliant lips against his, and began to suckle slowly, teasing the lower lip before plunging his tongue into the inviting mouth. It was slow and languid at first, entirely unlike the one during the Feast that morning…different, but just as nice. Slowly, the kiss got more heated, and Harry moaned as he submitted to Sirius' ongoing attack. Eventually, when air became a vital issue, they broke apart.

"What would you say to carrying this to the bedroom?" Sirius asked with a feral grin.

Harry just smiled and wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck, allowing him to carrying him all the way upstairs…

Afterwards, they laid together, happy and sedated, with small smiles on their faces and their limbs so snugly entangled that you won't know where one ended and the other began.

There will be plenty of obstacles ahead of them, for the Boy-Who-Lived's love life could hardly be smooth sailing. But they will face the challenges as they come, together and as one.

For now, they are safe at home…in each other's arms…

*****

The End

A/N Just a note…the ending kind of spurned out for another fic I had read…"The war was still to come, and Voldemort was waiting, but for now, Harry and Lucius were going home." I think it was from 'Defining Harry' by Nephir (it was a _lovely_ fic by the way).

Right, anyway, how was it? Nice? I saw too many truth-or-dare fics on the net…so I decided to do one for myself. *laughs* So, did you like it? If you did, please **REVIEW**! And if you didn't, review anyway! *grins*

Oh, and by the way, if anyone wants to write an NC-17 version of this fic, feel free to do it! Just mail me when you are done! I want to read it too! (email: chibi_tenshi8@hotmail.com)


End file.
